1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic production lines, and in particular, to an adaptable, programmable production system utilizing a robot arm having an end effector capable of changing end effector tools associated therewith, as required, in order to perform a plurality of functions.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Numerous types of automatic production machinery and systems are known in the art. Each of these systems require a plurality of automatic or robotic mechanisms to perform an individual function and generally each mechanism performs just one single operation. Items being assembled are disposed proximate the robot mechanism and move along on a moving belt or platform. The robot is fitted with a particular tool or instrument and performs one particular operation. Other robots may be used to place a component on the item being manufactured prior to reaching a second robot which performs a specified operation thereon. This is repeated numerous times until at the end of the moving platform the assembled article is removed and stored. If a misassembly occurs or a component is not in the position in which it is required to be at the time the robotic arm is to engage it, a breakdown occurs. Generally, audible signals are provided for a human to correct the default or breakdown condition so that the production line can be restarted.
If the robot is to perform more than one function, a human is required to change the tool used on the robotic arm and in some cases the human must change the complete robot. Of course, the programming for the robot is modified each time a different operation is required for that particular robot. In some of the more sophisticated types of equipment the robot is capable of more than one operation, although a similar type of implement must be utilized. For example, a turret drill head may be provided with several different drill sizes. The robot may be programmed to drill a particular hole in an article being manufactured using a particular drill size. A second drilling operation may be provided with the turret rotated to a second position in which a different drill size is provided.
In other types of automated equipment the new tool or fixture is moved by a moving belt or platform into position proximate the robotic arm and a second robotic arm removes the tool from the platform or storage bin and inserts it into the robot that is to do the operation on the article being manufactured, at the same time removing the tool in position from an earlier operation.
Typical of these automatic machines is the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,136 issued to H. Tanaka on Aug. 9, 1983. The apparatus therein provides for automatic tool changing with a visual or audible indication when the tool changing has not occurred after several tries. The mechanism disclosed therein provides for an additional robotic arm which selects the tool from a tool holder, replacing an old tool and moving the new tool into position, where it is accepted by the main robotic device in order to perform the necessary operation. The moving arm used to select the tool does not perform the selected operation on the work piece.
In another disclosure found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,711 issued to W. B. Seidel on Mar. 27, 1973, a pair of arms is utilized to transfer tools between a tool storage tray and a spindle. The spindle is limited in performing operations which may only be accomplished by the limited capabilities of the machine, such as performing a milling or drilling operation.
An automatic insertion mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,928 issued to Tucker, et al on Dec. 11, 1984. The mechanism disclosed therein provides for the exchange of a plurality of tools, which are releasably retained in their respective storage locations, released just prior to their transport to the work station, and are retentively held at their respective storage locations after return thereto. The mechanism is utilized to insert a plurality of components into a printed circuit board.
Applicant is not aware of any other type of machine that can perform multiple functions, such as, selecting components for insertion in an article to be manufactured, drilling holes, inserting screws, applying adhesive to selected areas on the article, etc., etc., all accomplished with a single robotic arm having a gripper mechanism in the end effector on the robotic arm, which may be programmed to exchange a plurality of end effector tools to provide a plurality of operational functions to be performed.
The system disclosed in the instant invention overcomes the shortcomings found in the prior art by providing an adaptable, programmable production system wherein a single robot with a robotic arm having an end effector with interchangeable tools may perform numerous functions including insertion of components into the article being manufactured, as well as, performing operations on the same article. The tool storage bin or receptacle is passive and non-interactive with the end effector, solely providing a predetermined location for individual tools.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a robot having a robotic arm with an end effector on the distal end thereof wherein the end effector has a readily replaceable tool disposed thereon, which is compatible with the function to be performed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a robot capable of performing a plurality of operations and functions on an article being manufactured.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adaptable, programmable production system utilizing a single robot capable of batch production of articles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a robot capable of replacing a plurality of single function robots.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an economical automatic programmable production system capable of correcting its own malfunctions without requiring human intervention.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic production system having the capability of assembling a product from start to finish wherein components are assembled automatically and operations are performed thereon so that the completed article may be removed from the production line and placed into a final shipping package.